


Incense

by luna_reverie



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_reverie/pseuds/luna_reverie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a oneshot of everyone's favorite furry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incense

**Author's Note:**

> I'm laughing that I've gone from fluffy fluff paternal bonds to furry smut. Amazing.
> 
> Also: I wrote this for my unit that married him, Rosalie, who has the small body size and red hair, but I left it as default Kamui. She does still like roses though ;9

Kamui loved her silly wolf husband. He may have an odd taste in regards to treasures, but it was endearing, and she loved him for it. She had a fascination with his ears and tail; they were so fluffy and she enjoyed petting them.

 

She also loved his sexual appetite.

 

"Kamui, you taste soooo good." The princess squirmed under him on their bed. He kissed the juncture of her neck and shoulders, taking a big whiff of her scent. "And you smell even better." As he was a wolfskin, and she part dragon, scent played a big part in their lovemaking.

 

"I... mmm... was in the garden." She hummed as he toyed with the front of her nightgown.

 

"So that's what the earthy smell is from." As he lightly drew his hand down her body, Flannel nibbled on the column of her neck. When his fingertips found the edge of the dress, they hooked under it and slowly drew back up again. Kamui shivered at the cool air on her skin. Her nipples pebbled when the nightgown was pulled high enough. She saw a glint in her husband's eyes as he descended on her pert breasts, mewling when he suckled on one.

 

"Flannel..." she sighed dreamily, stroking a hand through his fluffy hair and rubbing an ear. This earned her a low growl. "I can see your tail wagging... don't pretend, you big puppy."

 

"You always see right through me." He laughed, massaging the other breast.

 

"It's easy since you're such an open book," she said playfully.

 

"Oh yeah?" Pulling the nightgown off altogether, he pressed himself on top of her, groaning when his growing length rubbed on her naked stomach. "Didja know I was gonna do that, huh?" He pulled back up and kissed his way down her body before she could respond. Kamui gasped softly when he reached her pelvis. Flannel's wolfskin instincts kicked in and he pressed his face to her flower, sniffing intently. His tongue laved up her folds without warning.

 

"F-Flannel...!" He licked and sniffed for a few more moments before resurfacing.

 

"You... must be in heat... your scent... is driving me crazy," he panted, his eyes laced with need.

 

_"Please."_

 

Flannel didn't need to be told twice. Removing his shirt the rest of the way and freeing his twitching member, he climbed back on top of her. Kissing and nibbling on her neck again, he teased her entrance with the tip.

 

"Nggggh--Flannel please," she whined again. "I need you."

 

"Get ready, I, uh.. I have a knot," he managed to say through the cloud of lust. "I won't be able to pull out for a few minutes."

 

"I don't mind, just take me already!" The wolfskin smirked.

 

"If you say so." He plunged his cock in deep, the both of them groaning at the sudden feeling. "Ah, fuck, Kamui... you're so tight and warm." His wife only whimpered in response. "W-was that too rough? Are you okay? I'm sorry--" He stopped abruptly when she tilted her hips upward, allowing him even better access to her.

 

"Fuck me, Flannel."

 

He grinned, showing off his teeth and lightly bit her shoulder. He began to thrust in and out, a growl in the back of his throat. She truly was his treasure; every noise she made (for him!) was perfect, and he'd do anything to hear them again. Kamui was panting just as hard as he was, her hands on his back, fingernails gripping onto him.

 

"Ha-arder! Faster! _Please!"_ Flannel wasn't going to last long if she kept being so goddamn sexy. He obliged her still, ramming into her at an uneven pace.

 

She could feel the swell of his knot right outside her entrance, and angled her hips up even more for him.

 

"Here comes my knot!"

 

"Yes! I want it! I want to take all of you!" The knot pushed in and swelled even more, coupling them together. "Flannel!" she cried, "I'm so full of you--ah!" He paused for a minute to sit up more, held her hips up off the bed and continued thrusting into her. Fingernails biting into his shoulders, he leaned down and sloppily kissed Kamui. The wolfskin started coming with a grunt, shooting thick strands of his cum into her, while he continued rutting. She came not long after, clamping down on his large cock with a cry.

 

He drew out their orgasms as long as he could, but eventually collapsed carefully on his exhausted and pleasured wife. Kissing her head, he gently maneuvered them so she was lying on top of him, still knotted. Kamui lay her head on his chest and snuggled into the warmth. Flannel pulled the sheets over the both of them, just in case someone were to walk in.

 

"Mmm... I feel so full," she murmured sleepily. "It feels nice."

 

"Just think, Treasure, you might be carrying our child soon."

 

"I can't wait. ...I love you."

 

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Well that ended up being a lot shorter than I thought. Oh well, that's what happens when you write on mobile. I just wanted to get this out of my system. Cheers! :)


End file.
